User talk:Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account)
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Wisdom Embodiment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:02, November 1, 2014 (UTC) I try to leave a message on your talk page to ask you about something, but it says I'm not aloud to, so I have to use my own. My complaint is that the same problem happens on a huge chunk of the content on this wiki. Most of the pages won't let me add my own little contributions. Some won't even let me comment! What could I do and how much will I have to do before this red tape is taken off? Erebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 22:47, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :Since you're a new user, you have to wait a few days before you can edit locked pages. Just contribute to what you can and be patient :) 22:50, November 1, 2014 (UTC) :I cna deal with thatErebus Elysium (Replacement Account) (talk) 23:01, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Diseased Physiology We already have Disease Mimicry, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:51, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Main pic Just a practical note (it's even in Rules for this wiki, might want to check those), when you add main pic use one that's big enough that you don't need to expand it, since that makes it blurry. Something around 300px wide should do. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Glamour There's nothing in Illusion Manipulation that says it can't be done by Magic, in fact Alternative Classification of Magic specifically states it as one of them. Deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:05, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Them/They Use the/they/etc. instead of he/she/etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:19, November 23, 2014 (UTC) Bloody Mary Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. : 13b. Give the pic real name, no numbers or random string of characters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:48, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Main Pic Change When you change the main pic, old one goes to Gallery. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:11, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Say, can I ask you something about Probability Manipulation? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:03, January 31, 2015 (UTC) So, Probability Manipullation can mae it so a light bottle in an area of very strong winds will not move at all one bit, even when the strong winds should blow it away so easily, right? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:14, January 31, 2015 (UTC) And the very strong wind not blowing a very light can despite the wind's strength is a probability, is it? Flamerstreak (talk) 16:20, January 31, 2015 (UTC) So it can make a very light can not be blown away in the strong wind? Flamerstreak (talk) 03:06, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Variations Page Creation and Details, note the place where Variations is. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Please stop creating new categories, and especially ones that differ with only one word and then tell others to clean your messes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:58, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:02, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Galleries Are you adding undefined|link=undefined into Galleries you Edit on purpose or do they just appear? If it's on purpose, please stop it. If it isn't, try to find out what causes it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:01, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Doing this again... have you tried to contact Community Central? Might be a good idea to report it to CC, might be nothing major or symptom for something else. Have you tried to see if it happens with other computers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:56, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Still happens, have you reported this to Community Central? --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:30, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Still nothing about this? Keeps happening... --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:39, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Second time: Rules for this wiki: 13. When you add new pictures, try to find ones that aren't thumbnail-sized: if possible at least 300px wide ones. Especially as main picture the smaller ones get blurry. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:57, May 11, 2015 (UTC) Weird, I was pretty sure I deleted that one too... no idea how that happened. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:21, May 16, 2015 (UTC) 16. 'Don't go creating Categories on a whim, we already have way too many of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:44, May 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello there. About this... http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Limitation_Inducement Does this power limit how, when and where the powers or abilties powers may work or function (as in limiting something to using it at a certain time, how much range it can cover and how long something might be able to handle something as well as who and what it may work on? Just curious. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:12, May 20, 2015 (UTC) 7a. If you change the name, it's '''your' job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links.'' So, why haven't you changed all Brainless and Soulless Being links, as is the rule? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:51, May 23, 2015 (UTC) No problem, I know quite well how it's easy to miss quite a few of links. That's why that link was added to Rules after all. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:03, May 23, 2015 (UTC) That thing in Galleries is still happening, have you contacted Community Central about it? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:47, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Once again, I hope you don't mind me making that Enhanced Skating page. If you were planning to do that one, then I deeply apologize. Really. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:14, July 4, 2015 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for understanding. If there are any other extreme sports abilities similar to the Enhanced Boarding, Skating and Surfing, I assure you, they shall be all yours. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real name, no random string of numbers/letters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:16, July 20, 2015 (UTC) rules about scrollboxes... The Rules about scrollboxes- 17. Rare/Common power separation is defined as being need for Scrollbox. 17a. The minimum amount for Scrollbox is roughly 20 Users. 17b. Scrollboxes are meant to shorten the section (Known Users mainly), not to separate the different sub-sections. only add them if there are 20 users, not 10 or 11.SageM (talk) 01:04, September 1, 2015 (UTC)SageM if you have known users in your new pages, it would be a good idea to add pictures to the infobox.Squidbaby (talk) 19:41, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Fission Entity Physiology edits The new format of this wiki is to have the image galleries in the main articles, if they have their own articles they are to be merged. DYBAD has been merging them for a few days now and had just done so with the Fission Entity Physiology page, go and ask him if you don't believe me. Please stop making new image gallery pages and reintroducing old ones. Evil-Tree (talk) 15:52, October 9, 2015 (UTC) It's something that's been decided to be done to all Gallery-pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:45, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hello Erebus ! The process of merging galleries and main pages is based on the Collapse/Expand system, implemented via specific code lines typed in source mode when editing (allowing to open/close said galleries, which remove the encumbrance issue altogether). It's a pretty delicate procecure in multiple steps (transfer the galleries, add the Collapse/Expand lines properly and multiple times for complex galleries, adjust the police for complex galleries, add the category, remove references to the gallery page and delete it once everything is done), with lots of potential misteps and complications along the way. So while I do appreciate your contribution and efforts, I'd rather take care of it all personally, to make sure everything turns out okay in a single move (lots of work involved, and double with complements/corrections). Thanks for your understanding, and sorry for being kinda ungrateful ^ ^; DYBAD (talk) 02:51, October 10, 2015 (UTC) And the point of removing Galleries category from Plant Manipulation (not to mention adding extra empty line) was what? --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:57, October 10, 2015 (UTC) There appeared empty line on the page after you edited it, probably some glitch in program but annoying detail anyway if it's repeating one. When there's the folded Gallery the page has Galleries category on it. Partly because we've not got around adding it to every page that has smaller one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, October 11, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:58, November 19, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:49, November 26, 2015 (UTC) When you add to Gallery, make sure they are in Users too. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:28, December 5, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Third warning. Two more and you're getting timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:26, December 27, 2015 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. One more and you're getting timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Might want to report to Community Central. Sounds like something they need to hear. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, January 8, 2016 (UTC) There's general bug-reporting system, just use that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:39, January 8, 2016 (UTC) By "acting just like Gestalt Form with the "Expand/Collapse" feature in the gallery section" you mean what? That you have to Edit each section separately is known problem. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:04, January 13, 2016 (UTC) You got a problem... I just know cleaning this afterwards if/when they finally get around fixing will be fun. Go ahead. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:47, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Welp, that code doesn't help anything so might as well stop it. Please note to the Community Central. Have you checked if this happens on other computers? There may be something on your Preferences/coding. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:16, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Any ideas if the problem is in computer or your account? --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:05, January 13, 2016 (UTC) As far as I know, you're only one who has this problem even when you're Editing only sections instead of full-page. That's pretty big difference really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, January 14, 2016 (UTC) Fission Entity Physiology gallery change Personally I'm against your recent change, it makes the gallery far too long and chaotic wheras before people could view the media type they wanted to easily. The format that was there is present on all number of pages too with little conflict or mistakes provided people understand source edititng. Then again I'm just a user, not a mod, we'll see what they think. Evil-Tree (talk) 09:53, February 29, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:31, March 6, 2016 (UTC) Can't remember anymore, way too much editing and quite a bit other things between that post and this... --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:34, March 6, 2016 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. Magic. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:40, March 12, 2016 (UTC) 20. When you make powers that are sub-powers, techniques, Variations, etc. of some other power, add them to those pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:07, March 25, 2016 (UTC) By adding link to Variations? --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:37, March 25, 2016 (UTC) You really need to report that to Community Central (Request => Staff Help => Report Bug), might take time but reporting it gets things at least on the open. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:47, March 25, 2016 (UTC) That can happen, I've been annoying them repeatedly over same thing. Mentioning how long ago I started and how many times I've been assured it's under work gets them defensive. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:16, March 25, 2016 (UTC) Nice to see another Miraculous Ladybug fan I need to step up on my edits if you keep adding them, all I've done is add Pharaoh and a picture of him into Mummification. That show has some really unique powers. Evil-Tree (talk) 11:56, April 14, 2016 (UTC) New pics go in the gallery. Don't replace the main pic, new pictures go in a gallery. Seriously how many times does it need to be said for everyone to get it?SageM (talk) 02:33, May 16, 2016 (UTC)SageM When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the collapsed Galleries and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:34, May 17, 2016 (UTC) How many pages there'd be? --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:18, August 19, 2016 (UTC) It's more on the lines: "don't make them, we already have way too many". --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:16, August 19, 2016 (UTC) Get a hold to Community Central, now you're messing up the scrollboxes too. Use Show changes before preview, I think that you could edit those unwanted changes before posting. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:15, August 21, 2016 (UTC) :7a. If you change the name, it's your job to change the links for that power. Use this to find the old links. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:43, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Leaving Corrupted Blood with pretty much all blessed definitions? How lazy is that... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:00, September 20, 2016 (UTC) CB's Capabilities was directly from BB, not single word changed. That's what I'm talking about and that's what I changed. We have more than few cases of similar Categories from the early days, see Elements and Energy for examples. Not much you can do unless you know how to remove the less used one by coding or are willing to do it one by one. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:06, September 20, 2016 (UTC) 13b. Give the pic real, descriptive name, no random string of numbers/letters or image, file, etc. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:01, December 11, 2016 (UTC) See Light Transformation, Ice Transformation, Fire Transformation, Fire Transmutation, Light Transmutation and Fire Transmutation, there might be others. How do they relate to your powers? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, April 24, 2017 (UTC) Didn't remember them at all until few days ago when I had to start finding how/where to link them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:53, April 24, 2017 (UTC) We don't have Elemental Transformation, so just link the existing powers there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:56, April 24, 2017 (UTC) When you Edit, do it only in the section where you're making the changes. For some reasons some members whole-page Edit messes the pages and you're one of them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:32, September 7, 2018 (UTC)